Buu's Imaginary Friend
by Thursday's Dove
Summary: Majin Buu has an imaginary friend! And while he's getting pounded by Vegito, he somehow brings her to life? Uh oh... What can possibly come of this? Insanity, of course!


**[A/N:** Hokay, I have edited this one! Looking back, this is definitely one of my favorites. I love the friendship between Buu and Cranberry. I hope you love it, too!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Majin Buu or Dragonball Z. I do, however, own Cranberry and this little story. Enjoy! :D **]**

---

Buu gritted his teeth and growled in pure, utter hatred as he got smashed in the face yet again by that mean and merciless Vegito. He had been angry before when he was gettin' his little pink tushie kicked by Gohan and, earlier, by Gotenks, but now he was angrier than ever. Ohh boy, if he ever got a hand on that Vegito, he'd pull his esophagus out from his sphincter and then he'd proceed to strangle him with it.

But nooooo, the evil Vegito just continued to pound the pink feces out of my little Buu!! Er, scratch that. Vegito was being mean to Buu! Everyone fails to understand that Buu is not evil, he's a misunderstood soul screaming for help. If all a child is taught is anger, then that's all he'll be able to show for others. It's not his fault, it's Bibidi and Babidi's faults!

So... back to the actual story...

"C'mon Buu! What's the matter? I thought you were going to show me who's boss!" Vegito taunted with a smirk and an evil laugh.

"Grrrr! just you wait!" Buu hissed in fury at the insolent fused Saiya-jin thingy.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait. I've no patience!" Vegito cackled sarcastically, and forced a fist into Buu's gut.

Buu lurched in agony then leered and glared daggers at the fused Vegeta and Goku.

_C'mon, Buu, you can beat that stupid Saiya-jin freak! All you have to do is turn him into candy and then you can simply eat him!_ a voice echoed in his head.

_No... I've tried that, Cranberry. He just beat the HFIL outta me anyway. What should I do now?!_ Buu thought back.

_Hmm…_ the voice indicated it was thinking through the situation thoroughly. _Shit, I don't know! And you really tried turning him into candy?_

_Yes!_

_Well... Ha! Try turning him into an egg like that human that bitch-slapped you earlier. That way, if he tries to hit you, he'll just break himself into a million pieces!_

_Cranberry... then I'd be bombarded by a million sharp, pointy egg pieces..._ Buu thought.

_Darn! You're right! _the voice cursed._ Well, I hate to say it ol' pal, but you're screwed, and I can't help you anymore._

_What?!_

_So long!!_

_Wait! Cranberry! You can't leave me like this, I imagined you in the first place!!_ Buu called the fantasy back.

But nothing happened.

Buu almost wanted to cry now that his best friend was gone. Cranberry had been with him ever since he had separated from his fat half. When the fat Majin Buu had separated, he had had a nice little imaginary friend named Cranberry. She had been with him through everything, had shared all of his pain, and even the parting of his evil nature.

However, in that process, the kind, understanding Cranberry had been hideously transformed, just as the cute little pink Buu had been. And now Cranberry was an evil add-on to the sinister skinny Buu. Buu, still somewhat child-like, had always relied on his imaginary friend to be there for him when he needed her most, and now she was gone, just like that. Buu frowned pitifully, a frown so pitiful that sympathy could've easily been felt for him. Aww...

"WaaaAAAHHHHH!!!" Buu roared and cried out loud. The planet shuddered. Vegito stared, having been watching the internal struggle the whole time. Mr. Satan and Dende flinched. A flood in Kansas killed a couple. A new ice-age dawned.

"What the... is he _crying_?" Vegito said to himself, hardly believing what was in front of him.

Buu was indeed crying. The purple tears tore down his face and drizzled on the ground below. He reared back and another scream of anger and angst rang out. Buu was acting like a spoiled two-year-old throwing a temper tantrum.

"CRANBERRY!!!" he whined as loud as he could possibly whine. It was loud enough to make Vegito wince and cover his ears. "COME BACK!!"

Vegito stared some more. "Cran... berry? What's he talking about?" the fusion pondered.

By this time, Buu's fingernails were digging into his pink, fleshy palms, cutting them open so that blood spilled out from the painless wounds. Buu screamed again, this time so loud that his throat muscles tore open and he spat blood along with saliva as he wailed. But he didn't care. No. His bestest best friend was gone, and nothing else mattered.

"CRANBERRY!!" he shouted her name again.

This time, something peculiar happened. The planet… jumped, as if it were a car hitting a speed bump while driving too fast. Buu promptly snapped his big mouth shut and sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes. He blinked in incredulity; so did Vegito, Dende, and Mr. Satan.

"Geeze, Buu, you sure do know how to throw a fit, ya' big baby," a voice joked. A person hovered in between Buu and Vegito.

Buu grinned widely as the person looked around, not sure were she was or how she had gotten there. "Cranberry, you came back!" Buu cried out, this time in joy. He threw himself at his best friend. She caught him and stood idly as he squeezed her half to death.

"Of course I did, Buu buddy. You're my best friend, and friends don't let their friends down!" Cranberry replied, hugging him back. An "aww" seemed to arise from nowhere. She looked around. "So this is reality, huh?"

Buu didn't answer. Instead, he squeezed her tighter yet, intending on never letting go. Cranberry, however, had other ideas, and she put them into motion when Buu's iron hug started cutting off circulation to her lower half. With a gag for air, Cranberry pried the weeping Buu off of herself.

Cranberry looked predominately human. Uhh, she was anything but a human, I'll tell you that now. She appeared to be sixteen-years-old and was about six feet tall. Along with her blood red colored hair, she had light red eyes with yellow irises and green pupils. When she smiled, two rows of sharp, pointy teeth glinted in the sunlight. Two longer fangs cut down from her top canines and emerged from her lips slightly when her mouth was closed. Her red hair fell down in front of her face in a careless mess and the rest of it lay down flat and fell down to her shoulders. Her face was a deathly white, drained of nearly ever pigment of color. She wore a pair of baggy, black cargo jeans that had ten metal loops running down the back of the legs and metal zippers on the legs and a total of eight pockets. Two black tennis shoes with blue-fire shoelaces and white and tan treads peaked out from underneath the pant legs. The black t-shirt she wore had a big evil smiley face on the back of it and her name, Cranberry, on the front. She sported two semi-spiky spiked bracelets on both of her wrists along with two leopard-spotted slap-bracelets. A short chained necklace with a chibi figure of Buu on it hung around her neck.

Buu sighed in happiness. Vegito growled in impatience and frustration. Cranberry smiled back at her buddy Buu.

"So, is this Vegito?" Cranberry inquired, examining the staring fused Saiya-jin.

Buu nodded in affirmation. "Yes, the same meanie who tried to kill Buu..." he said, still sniffling.

"I see," Cranberry glared icy knives at Vegeta-Goku. "You're the jerk who's been makin' a fool out of my Buu, huh?" Cranberry folded her arms and continued to gaze eternal loathing at Vegito.

Vegito smirked and cackled. "That's right. Are you another one of Buu's futile tricks?"

"Trick? No, I'm no trick; I'm as real as your death will soon be. I'm Buu's imaginary friend, but now I'm real and I'm here to dispose of you 'good guy' menaces. You will address me as Cranberry, Majin Cranberry," the sadistic teenager declared.

"You're... Buu's... imaginary friend?" Vegito stammered as Cranberry and Buu nodded together. "Buu... Buu has an imaginary friend?" Silence permeated the area as Buu and Cranberry nodded yet again. Then, suddenly, Vegito erupted into laughter—pure, undiluted laughter—like the kind that makes your sides hurt. Vegito howled with such laughter until he could no longer get air into his lungs. Vegito floated there, coughing and gasping for air. "Buu must not have a very good imagination if you were the result!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" he teased viciously.

"That... freak..." Cranberry growled threateningly. Even Buu shied away from her slightly.

Vegito was stopped in the middle of laughing as he realized that his hair was spontaneously aflame! He ran around in circles, while still in mid air, and fidgeted frantically, desperately trying to douse the blazing embers. He even screamed like a girl when he first realized it.

Meanwhile, Cranberry and Buu fell over laughing and giggling, holding their guts, and kicking wildly. The laughter was so freakin' hysterical, Dende wondered if their vials of sanity had been stolen, or even if they had had any to begin with.

Anyone who saw the big, bad, maniacal Buu on his back laughing so jovially would have temporarily forgotten his evilness and their fear of him. How could such a fun-loving creature be so readily feared? I ask you this question out of honest, sincere curiosity. If you think about it, all Buu wants to do is have a good time; isn't that all anyone wants to do? Put yourself in his shoes, dear reader. Would you want someone wrecking your fun and then laughing at you for standing up for yourself? No! Now don't you feel just awful for cheering on that super mean Vegito?

Finally, after much screaming and running in circles, Vegito managed to put out the scorching flames by diving into a nearby water source. By the time Vegito surfaced for air, Buu and Cranberry had stopped laughing and had made their way over to the lake. It wasn't but two seconds before the destructive duo was floored with laughter all over again.

Vegito climbed out and leered at the two giggling "bad guys". "What're you laughing' at this time?!" he demanded. He got an increase in uncontrollable laughter in return. Then, with a timid gulp, he trembled over his reflection in the lake. His eyes widened to the size of volleyballs. "EEP!!!" he squeaked like a mouse getting stepped on. Vegito slumped to the ground, fighting back both anger and a girly scream of utter terror.

Vegito's hair had been singed half-way off and in uneven proportions so that it appeared similar to the result of an intoxicated person having tried to mow their lawn. Even Dende couldn't help but giggle a little. Neither could anyone else who was watching, for that matter (thus including the fused Supreme Kai and Kabito, Old Kai, King Kai, Krillin, Yamcha, King Yemma, and everyone with him. Geeze, he's really the center of mockery, isn't he?).

After many minutes, the psychotic laughter finally died down. Vegito still sat there in shock.

Cranberry walked up to the fused warrior with a laughing smirk. "So how's it feel to be the subject of humiliation?" she cruelly questioned, a sharp bite of sarcasm in her tone and words. Buu nodded along and stuck his tongue out at Vegito.

"You... wretched little... fruit!" Vegito yelled back, clenching his fists and teeth in rage.

"What's that, vegetables?" Cranberry merely replied, her sides and ribs still numbs from laughing so intensely.

"You'd be wise to not mock me!"

"As goes for you, Vegito."

Vegito hissed and lunged to his feet and threw a powerful fist at Cranberry's stomach. The red-haired girl just stood there and blinked.

_DRONNNG!!! _

There was a pause, as if the time continuum had suddenly been severed. Cranberry's eyes slowly looked down to where Vegito's closed fist met her stomach. She smirked and went "tsk tsk tsk" while shaking her head. Vegito stared at her (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately). Then, all at once, he pulled his throbbing fist away, as if he had touched a hot stove, and blew on it until he became light-headed.

"AAAAWWWWOOOOOO!!!" he howled in pain.

It was like hitting a wall of Gundanium alloy with your bare fist. Vegito had shattered nearly ever bone in his right fist, and man did it hurt like HFIL.

Once again, Buu and Cranberry were sent into furiously insane laughter. Vegito growled and wiped some tears away from the corners of his eyes.

"That's it!" he declared, stabbing a slightly trembling finger at the insolent teenager. "You're dead!"

He fired a ki beam at her from his extended index finger. Cranberry blinked at it as it fizzled out into a puff of smoke just as it was about to tear through her chest. The fusion almost gasped, but instead he fired another. It too fizzled out moments away from impact.

"Stop doing that!" Vegito demanded, firing two more.

"Doing what?" Buu's fantasy retorted as those two faded away as well.

"That!" He fired ten more.

"You mean... this?" she said, just as the ten beams reached her. Each of them went "boop!" and then sizzled into nothing. Her amused eyes darted up to meet his furious eyes. "Why should I?" She blew raspberries at him; Buu copied.

"Because! If you don't I'll... I will..." Insert slight pause here. "I'll make a cranberry puree marinara ice slushie out of you!!"

Cranberry only smiled. "Come an' try it, ya' pansy."

With that, Vegito fired hundreds of burning ki spheres at the smirking teenager, each one getting more intense as the assault dragged on. Buu jerked back in shock.

"No, Cranberry!!" he cried out in alarm, fearing for his best friend.

"Don't worry, Buu, I'll let you have a drink of my cranberry slush when I'm done with her!" Vegito laughed insanely. He was really desperate at this point.

"Hmm... maybe you shouldn't have done that, Vegito."

The carelessness of the menacing voice made him freeze. He glared hell at the teenager as she stood there, completely and utterly unscathed by the brutal attack.

"Perhaps I should tell you now, before you squander any more mass amounts of your energy. Any energy you waste on me, like your little ki frenzy here, is relayed to Buu, thus making him stronger with each blast." Vegito's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "I strongly suggest you stop trying to fight fire with fire."

"Gaahhhh!!" Vegito charged at Cranberry, arms flailing in the air like a bird of some sort. He seized her by the shoulders and picked her up to toss her into the horizon. Just as he let go, the creation of Buu's imagination grabbed onto Vegito's outstretched arms, boomeranged back so that her feet dug into the ground, and, with all her strength, she flung him into the side of a cliff. The Vegeta-Goku fusion smashed through the rocky cliff and rocketed on to smash through the next one, and the next, and about seven more until he finally slid across the ground to a screeching stop. Dust and debris had been tossed up into the air in the process, and now it was raining back down from above like confetti.

Vegito lay sprawled out on the ground, groaning in misery and exasperation. Cranberry grinned widely, her dagger-like teeth peeking out like ominous knives of ivory, and she sported a victory sign with her right hand as the other rested on her hip. She chuckled menacingly.

"Yeah, Cranberry!" Buu cheered, raising a hand for Cranberry to give him a high-five. He was so much taller than she was that she had to jump to give him the high-five.

"'Twas nothin', really! Don't praise me, Buu buddy," she said bashfully, blushing as though she were shy.

"We're... all... doomed..." Dende stammered, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

"You mean... that little red-head beat that guy?" Mr. Satan asked, oblivious, like all humans.

"Pretty much..." Dende confirmed.

Mr. Satan gulped and began trembling.

"That kid..." Vegito groaned, struggling to sit up and gritting his teeth so hard that they hurt. "...is gonna get it..."

He opened his eyes and almost gasped. Cranberry was standing above him, grinning.

"Hello. Nice day, no?" she asked, holding out a hand to him to help him up.

"Get away from me, girl!" he hissed and slapped her helping hand away.

"Huh! And here I was, trying to help you." She closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. Then she suddenly reached forward and clasped Vegito by the hand and pulled him so that they were nose-to-nose. Cranberry's disturbing, soulless eyes sent icy shivers down Vegito's spine. "I'm gonna help you up anyway... because I'm so generous!" And with that, she flung him high into the air.

"You call that generous?!" he yelled as he went up, his voice getting fainter the further away he went.

Cranberry disappeared and reappeared above Vegito. She put a hand on his chest and stopped him. Then she hovered horizontally above him, so she was practically on top of him in mid air. She smirked vilely.

"Yes... I call that generous, dear Vegito. I could've ripped your arm off, but I didn't, did I?" She gasped in mock-shock. "Maybe I'm learning to control my temper!! No _way_..." she said sarcastically.

Vegito grinned this time; Cranberry, in return, stared, bewildered. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" he hollered, and blasted an immense wave of energy at the teenager at point-blank range. Vegito didn't catch the expression of Cranberry as the energy engulfed her body, but he assumed that she was thoroughly horrified. Assumptions will be the end of us all.

Vegito's eyes shot open as a fist from above him found its way into his stomach. The force knocked him out of the air and into the ground below, creating a hole in the ground the shape of his body. A heavy sigh was emitted from the hole.

Cranberry slowly glided back down to the ground where she peered into the hole, shaking her head and muttering "tsk tsk tsk" again. Buu walked up next to his imaginary best friend and peered into the deep chasm as well.

"Well, Buu buddy... I think I'm finished here. You can handle him from here, I think," she said with an all-played-out sigh.

Buu jerked his head up as if stung by a bee, and stared horrendously at his friend. "You're leaving?! Cranberry, you can't! Stay here with Buu and play! Buu can't have much fun all alone!" he whined, beginning to cry all over again.

"I'm sorry Buu... but I've fulfilled my purpose here."

Buu threw his buff, pink arms around the girl and squeezed the life out of her. She gasped but then smiled. The big, tough Majin Buu sobbed into her shoulder like a child. Cranberry put her arms around him and hugged him back, patting and rubbing his back to comfort him. Buu hiccoughed uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Buu buddy. It's all right. I'll always be with you, you know that," she whispered gently to him.

"But Buu doesn't want you to go!"

"Cranberry doesn't want to go either, but I'll always be in your dreams. Whenever you close your eyes, Buu, there I am."

"I'm gonna miss you, Buu's best friend," he sniffled, letting go of the demonic girl.

"I'll miss you too, Buu." She took a few steps back and waved goodbye to him. He waved weakly in return. She became semi-transparent; she began to fade away, back into Buu's imaginary land. She continued to wave.

"When will Buu see you again?" he asked quietly.

"Just close your eyes, Buu buddy... Just close your eyes..." her voice echoed, and then she disappeared completely.

"Bye-bye, Cranberry buddy..." Buu whispered to himself.

His ears and eyes perked as Vegito coughed and crawled out of his body-outline-shaped hole. Buu grinned a truly sinister grin; Vegito pushed out an exhausted sigh.

_Let's get 'im, Buu!_ a voice urged...

The end!! Doesn't this story just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside??


End file.
